Dark Ages of Cybertron Wiki
Welcome to Updated: March 17 2011 ' since March 2008' ---- In the bygone cycles, predating even the earliest of humankind's history, war ravaged the distant planet of Cybertron. Driven by an unquenchable thirst for power and utter domination, Megatron commands the Decepticons in a savage conquest that has laid waste to the planet's surface, consuming entire cities and plunging others beneath the surface and placed millions under his tyrannical rule. Opposed only by a handful of freedom fighters under the command of Optimus Prime while Crystal City holds to a true neutrality that is protected by Omega Supreme and the stalwart defenders who rally behind him and Solarix the holy leader of the Church of Primus. The war has sapped the energon of the planet to dangerous levels, driving those who refuse to choose a side amongst the three factions of Cybertron to scavenge for survival. These are dark times for the Transformers, with open conflict pock marking the surface while darker hungers and power gambles are made in the deep places of the planet, away from prying eyes and threatening new hardships in this Dark Age of Cybertron. Dark Ages of Cybertron is a young MUSH unlike any other Transformers mush. We have a simple, easy to use on game application system that requires just the necessities and nothing more! With a one of a kind combat code in the making, Dark Ages appeals to new and old fans alike with its' exciting tiny plots both big and small. We will even run plots one on one with players so everyone gets a chance to have fun and take part! Don't believe us? Check us out in the evenings and join our small but expanding crew of staff and players. We'll be happy to have you stop in. This wiki is about Dark Ages of Cybertron MUSH, which is a textual Transformers MUSH role playing game. Check out the news files, the character generation files, our grid maps, logs galore, bb boards, and of course character profiles. ---- What is a MUSH? A MUSH (generally called a Multi-User Shared Hallucination) is a text-based online social medium to which multiple users are connected at the same time. MUSHes are often used for online role-playing. Roleplay consists of a series of 'poses'. Each character makes a 'pose' - that is, writes a description of speech actions, etc. which the character performs. This medium borrows traits from both improvisational stage acting and writing. Dark Ages of Cybertron MUSH has a theme of Transformers, specifically 3 million years before the crash of the Ark and Nemesis on Earth. Therefore you may play any known Transformer that would have been alive at that point or even create your own character. It is a recommended starting place for those who are new to MUSHing or are curious about what the MUSH is about. I would suggest looking over the categories of News Files and Character Generation first. If reading over the wiki has made you want to apply as a character on the MUSH, then you will need a MUSH client to log in. These are listed below. Download and try one of the below MUSH Clients *'Mush Client' *'Simple MU Client' *'List of all MU Clients' *'Flash Telnet of of Mudconnector' **Scroll down to Dark Ages of Cybertron and click it, click Play Now Once you have downloaded a client, you will have to create in the address book the site address which is darkages.isunlimited.net and then the port address which is 7775 Once you entered this information and saved it in your address book, you will have to direct the client to Connect to the MUSH. You will see a connection screen that looks something like this: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Welcome to Dark Ages of Cybertron! A new TRANSFORMERS mush set four million, one thousand years before the classic series of the 1980s! Use connect name password to connect to your existing Transformer. Use Connect Guest Guest to connect as a guest Transformer Use QUIT to logout. Use the WHO command to find out who is online currently. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - so type: connect guest guest then hit enter. You are now on the MUSH! New to MUSHing and need to know basic stuff? Mush Commands Go here to learn the commands you’ll need to know when you log into the MUSH. If you get stuck, ask someone that is online at the game. ---- Categories * Character Generation Room Guide * Bulletin Boards On Game * Character Profiles * News Files *'Encyclopedia Cybertronica' *'Mush Commands for All' *'Open FCs / Soon to be Open FCs' Images * Maps of the Grid Timelines * DOAC_MUSH_Timeline **Selective log timeline w/brief descriptions * 0 - A LOG TIMELINE FOR DARK AGES OF CYBERTRON MUSH **An all inclusive log by log timeline ---- }} [*Talking] *Testing Talk *A Painful Reunion *A Chat Outside a Bar *Stormfront Intro *CC Plans Talk *Microcons *More CC Plans Talk *Autobots Deal with Nanos *Training Stormfronts Way *Bad Nanos Finale Bots *Bad Nanos Finale Cons *Bad Nanos Finale Neutrals }} *Decepticon Bboard Current Year *Roleplay Reports Board Current Year *Autobot Bboard Current Year *Public Bboard Current Year *DOAC MUSH Timeline *0 - A LOG TIMELINE FOR DARK AGES OF CYBERTRON MUSH 'Character Profiles Updated' Bytaboom Chains Chains Crackshot Echo Jackknife Lifeline Lift Off Magnum Megatron Nightstar Nitrogear Optimus Prime Ratchet Reliquary Robustus Shadowstar Shark Shred Slipstream Soundwave Starscream Stormfront ---- To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the ' About' page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' tutorial'. * Check out ' Help:Starting this wiki' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called ' "Stubs"' and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the ' templates project page'. ; Talk and more... * Check out the ' community portal' to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. ' ' Bad Nanos TP Finale Soundwave stands like a statue. Without moving he was staring at the non-transparent stasis field around their 'test mech' volunteer (cough prisoner). His arms were folded as he waits for others to arrive to reveal the results of their adventure on the nano level. Robustus has stayed in repair bay since the start of quarantine. The medic getting in recharges only when he had to in order to stay alert. He has been keeping watch over his patients, especially Shred and of course the test subject who got the reprogrammed nanite. Soundwave may be still, but as Stormfront approaches, the rest of the place isn't. The room shakes under even careful footsteps as the massive mech approaches the medical area, not coming down here often for good reason. Once he finds a vantage point, he stops to watch the results. Shred is sitting in her quarantine booth, quite still, completely alone. Her optics are dark, it would appear she has shut herself down for the time being rather than suffering pain. "Hello Stormfront." The mech says as Stormfront approaches, not even having need to turn around to know who THAT was. "The preliminary scans show that the patient was indeed repaired, although in the past hour, its' life signature has ended." he explains to Robustus. Robustus looks over to Soundwave, "What?" he asks, frowning as he steps over to check the patient, "How did that escape my notice?" he grumbles, not sounding at all amused! "I disarmed the alerts to your station while adjusting settings on the force field." explains Soundwave, unapologetic. Whoops? Stormfront tilts his gaze downward, surveying the scene. "Greetings sir. I've logged everything we were able to pick up regarding the mission. Hopefully something in there will help. If I can be of service, let me know." Soundwave reaches out to grab Robustus sharply by the arm, to keep him from entering the dark force field. "Wait." Shred’s optics suddenly flicker with faint light. "The test subject.. Perished?" Bad Nanos Finale Cons|Continued... ---- See Maps of Cybertron on our Maps page. ---- Stormfront __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Content